


This love will bloom again

by LucreziaDormentaire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Date, Future Fic, M/M, Oikawa is a rental boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucreziaDormentaire/pseuds/LucreziaDormentaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in his life has Oikawa thought of accepting a request from a male client. Maybe he's just bored. Or maybe he only needs an excuse to escape his ever-repeating and dull daily routines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This love will bloom again

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd
> 
> Happy bday Oikawa sweety

Oikawa was feeling rather perturbed. When he woke up in the morning, he knew this day would eventually come – but once he opened his wardrobe, something got him rooted in place. While Oikawa himself had many experiences with dates – given that it’s his line of _work_ – usually, the partner had always been a girl. Tall or short, loud or quiet, Oikawa thought it doesn’t really matter as long as they had boobs and paid well.

So it came as a shock (and to himself as well) when he nonchalantly accepted a request from a _male_ client.

 _But_ , he reminded himself over and over again while pulling out his outfits one by one, _how much of a difference could it be?_ Both of his male and female clients paid their share, and this guy must’ve been loaded to be able to afford an eight-hour date with him. Oikawa had nothing to lose. Instead, he might gain some interesting experiences – ones that he couldn’t earn just by repeating the cycle of his boring routine.

So, Oikawa grabbed his favorite shirt and jacket, sported his worn-out jeans and a pair of expensive sneakers before walking out of his apartment. He didn’t know what kind of clothing a guy would like on a _date_ and he didn’t care – he looked good in anything, nonetheless. And it wasn’t as if his client was anything chic or grand. He looked a little bit bland – not particularly bad-looking, just… really plain. It was a good thing he was pretty tall, or else Oikawa would just regret the entire arrangement.

He arrived on time at the meeting point, just like he usually did. And as always, his entrance had constantly been grand and eye-catching. He liked it, though, the attention. Making his partner jealous and then showering them with waves of affection was one of his special services that he was so proud of. He secretly hoped it’d work well on a guy, though. Speaking of the guy, he had arrived earlier than Oikawa, which wasn’t all that surprising. He was standing underneath a tall lamp when Oikawa spotted him, though he looked a bit different than the photo. Sure, he wasn’t as noticeable as Oikawa, but he looked leaner and cooler in person, and the casual look fit him perfectly well that Oikawa thought it wouldn’t be that bad even though they had yet to greet each other.

“Are you Yamaguchi?” Oikawa greeted him first, smiling the smile he knew would kill a girl’s resolve.

The boy – Yamaguchi Tadashi – turned around to face him, and the serious look he got on his face back then just suddenly fell off. He looked a little lost now, nervous maybe, and Oikawa suddenly had the urge to laugh. “Um, Yes.” He replied quietly, nodding his head.

“I’m Oikawa and I’ll be your date for today,” Oikawa explained cheerfully, closing the space between the two of them. “You don’t need to be shy.”

“Ah,” Yamaguchi brought his hands together in front of his mouth, hiding his sheepish smile. “Sorry. I’m just nervous, I guess.”

“Don’t be.” Oikawa tilted his head a little to the side, mimicking Yamaguchi’s tiny smile. It was actually a wee bit cute, if Oikawa was to be honest. Just a bit. “Should I call you Tadashi?”

The boy blinked as his smile slowly dissipated. “Just Yamaguchi is fine,”

“But that’s not fun.” Oikawa pursed his lips teasingly. “How about _Yama-chan_? It really fits you.”

When Yamaguchi’s smile gradually appeared back on his face, Oikawa knew he had done his job right. Still with a smile attached to his feature, Oikawa’s eyes flickered back and forth between Yamaguchi and the group of school girls watching him just by the park’s entrance, before setting them on his wristwatch, noting the time.

 “So, Yama-chan, have you got any plan for this date? Or should we go to Nezumi land? I actually know a lot of fun rides and – “

“Actually,” Yamaguchi interrupted him while hesitantly raising his gaze. His eyes were so round; Oikawa was a little bit jealous. Okay, maybe this kid wasn’t as bland as he thought at first. “There’s something I thought we could watch…” He slipped his hand into his jeans pocket and fished out two movie tickets that he had buy beforehand.

Oikawa raised his brows. “Okay.” So Yamaguchi wanted a nice, normal date. That’s fine, Oikawa thought. It was a good change of pace, actually. Usually, the girls who brought his service were ridiculously opulent that sometimes it enervates him. It’d be nice to have a relaxing date once in a while. “Let’s go then,” Oikawa spoke softly, grabbing Yamaguchi’s wrist to test the water.

When Yamaguchi showed no sign of resisting, only a tint of a blush appearing on his ears, Oikawa somehow knew this day would turn out just fine.

 

* * *

 

 

They watched the third Jurassic Park movie and continued with the newest Jurassic World. It was the kind of movie Oikawa would watch with Iwa-chan when they’re off work, so he could say he was pretty glad he didn’t need to be stuck with a guy on a two-hour long Romantic comedy. He’d appreciate it more if Yamaguchi were to invite him to watch an Alien invasion movie, though, but there was no way he could tell him that. Perhaps he’d ask Iwa-chan next time.

“How was it?” Oikawa spoke just to break the ice.

“Hmm,” Yamaguchi hummed, his hands too busy playing with the hem of his shirt. “It was okay, I guess.”

“Wait. You don’t really like it?”

“I do.” Yamaguchi twirled around on his feet, swaying his body to the side. “It’s just… maybe…. I’m not such a big fan, you know?”

Oikawa squinted at his partner in disbelief, when Yamaguchi suddenly burst into a giggle fit. How could someone who’s not a fan invited him to four hours watching spree?

“I just thought… It’d be a waste if I just throw away the tickets, right?” Yamaguchi grinned – his smile still a little sheepish, but Oikawa could see the pressure slowly dissipating, allowing him to move a little bit freely. Oikawa couldn’t help but to smile back, something warm settling inside of his chest.

As they exited the studio, Oikawa noted another group of girls whispering and throwing looks at him. He unconsciously threw his arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulder and drew him closer. “I think the tiny Dinosaurs were kind of cute,”

Yamaguchi’s whole face blushed dangerously red, and it was visible even with the dim lighting inside of the place. Once Oikawa realized what he had done, he loosened up his grip, waiting for Yamaguchi to peel himself away; but he didn’t. “Y – You mean the _Velociraptors_?” Yamaguchi murmured, eyes keep trying to elude Oikawa’s gaze.

“You know a lot about this kind of stuff, don’t you?” Oikawa said; genuinely amazed.

For a split second, their eyes met until Yamaguchi dragged them down back. Yamaguchi’s eyes were clouded with such sorrow that Oikawa couldn’t get his head on, and it forced a frown to appear on his face. “Not really, it’s just that… I…” Yamaguchi mumbled, but never finishes what he was saying.

They stopped walking once they reached outside, with Yamaguchi shyly pulling himself away and Oikawa watching him with slight worry. It was already afternoon; A golden glow spread across the sky as the sun hid behind the cloud, and it looked good. Yamaguchi looked good basking in the dim sunlight like this, with a rather gloomy look on his face. Oikawa didn’t know what hit him, maybe it was just the heat of the moment or an after-movie effect, but he was content watching Yamaguchi. He’s like a painting, Oikawa thought, when he suddenly realized he was just blatantly _staring_.

“Um, Oikawa-san?” Yamaguchi blinked. “Is there… something on my face?”

“Ah,” Oikawa grinned, his cheek gradually warming up. “Sorry, I was just, thinking about something.” He told him. How unprofessional of him, saying something like that. He racked his brain for something, anything that wouldn’t embarrass him any further. “About you.” He blurted out.

Yamaguchi was surprised at first; his eyebrows shot up and mouth parted slightly, but then he relaxed into a smile, with faint blush adorning his cheek and Oikawa was relieved, because no matter how good Yamaguchi looked moping, this expression still suited him the best. “You’re a smooth talker, aren’t you,” He laughed quietly, and Oikawa watched as his mood slowly lightened up.

“Only for you.” Oikawa winked, and Yamaguchi only laughed louder.

“I bet you said that to everyone.”

“Of course not! You know I wouldn’t betray you, Yama-chan!” Oikawa teased, cradling Yamaguchi’s face in his hands. His face was warm, just like the entirety of Oikawa’s body. “So, where do we go next?”

Yamaguchi turned his face away, embarrassed, before pulling Oikawa’s hand down. “Um, well, I know a place where we could eat.”

 

It was a small café, small enough to be called a bakery, but it was a nice and homey place and Oikawa liked it sufficiently. The cakes inside the display case were placed neatly and looked too good to eat, making him instinctively licking his lips. The attendant behind the counter seemed to know Yamaguchi enough to initiate a small conversation, but she kept throwing weird glance over at him, as if he was a foreign thing and it annoyed a small part of his pride.

Yamaguchi ordered a slice of Strawberry Shortcake for dessert and had compelled Tooru to share it with him. It wasn’t as if he’d wanted to refuse, anyway. Tooru had always liked sweet, especially cakes, but he wondered, of all the attractive cakes shown inside the showcase, why did he choose the plain-looking shortcake?

“Do you like it?”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi licked the icing clean from his bottom lip while peering curiously at Oikawa.

“The cake,” He gestured at the plate using his fork with a confounded look.

“Ahaha, well, I actually like Chocolate cake better,” Yamaguchi laughed a forced laugh, and Oikawa noticed, of course. Years of dwelling in this profession had made him a lot more observant. “But this one… is good too.” Yamaguchi eyed the half eaten cake with the same look he had an hour ago, before putting a spoonful of cake inside of his mouth.

“Maybe next time we could try the Chocolate one?”

“Huh?” Taken aback, Yamaguchi lifted his head suddenly, eyes wide and questioning.

Oikawa blinked repeatedly once he took in of what he just said. He was being reckless today, and he knew that. Maybe the whole idea of going on a date with a guy was making him anxious, or maybe because the guy was a whole lot better than half of the girls he went out it that it made him question his whole existence. Either way, Oikawa was confused. Confused, and for the first time in his life, flustered. “I – If you’d have me, of course.” He quickly added. “Are you having fun right now?”

The boy nodded happily. “I am.”

“Then…” Oikawa extended his hand and grabbed unto Yamaguchi’s, pulling it closer. “You shouldn’t think about anyone else beside me, alright?” He placed a light kiss on Yamaguchi's knuckle, causing the boy to slid down his chair, face as red as a Beet and unable to form any coherent words.

The entire day, Yamaguchi was distracted. Oikawa realized that, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he was feeling a little competitive today. No matter what it was that had been plaguing his date’s mind, he wanted to win him over at the end of the day.

And judging from the way Yamaguchi reacted at the slightest touch, it wouldn’t be that hard.

 

* * *

 

“This is a nice place to end a date,” Yamaguchi said, leaning against the railing where the wind swept through his hair and his eyes glowed with excitement. “Isn’t it?”

There was nothing but a dark mantle that fell over their head, sprinkled with glittering diamonds. A starry night loomed above them, and Oikawa could see it vividly – the glistening patterns of light way underneath them, moving vigorously even in the dark, as if portraying life in a big city accurately.

“Yeah.” Oikawa replied breathlessly, feeling a bit lost with wonder. He barely even knew where they were anymore – Yamaguchi took them into a secluded place that “ _No one else knows about,_ ” he had told him. It was almost hard to believe that they were only a few miles above the city. With nothing but the sound of wind, the place was serene and breathtakingly beautiful.

Yamaguchi sighed for the first time that day, relieving the tension. “This has always been my favorite part of the day. Stargazing.”

Oikawa moved in closer to stand right next to Yamaguchi, both hands against the railing. “I can’t believe you found this kind of spot.”

“I didn’t.”

When Oikawa lowered his head to look at Yamaguchi, the boy was staring distantly into the night sky, the expression on his face unreadable.

“Oikawa-san, do you know that you can see the constellations clearly here?”

“Really?” Oikawa whipped his head excitedly towards the sky with newfound keenness. He could hear Yamaguchi chuckling next to him as he started to point out his hand.

“Yeah, that one – it’s Orion,” he began, drawing invisible pattern with his finger. “And above it is – “

“Taurus.” Oikawa finished for him, blinking at the stars. Oikawa spent his childhood looking at the stars and trying to prove extraterrestrial beings’ existence, of course he’d pick up quickly. It just that he barely had any time for himself lately that he had forgotten just how enjoyable it was. “…Right?”

Yamaguchi looked up at him with a strained smile. “Right. Taurus.” Just as Oikawa was about to give out a reply, Yamaguchi’s smile faltered abruptly – his eyes were brimming with tears like he’d hold it in for an entire day. It was so sudden that Oikawa’s mouth hung open in shock, panic starting to run through him.

“Ya – Yama-chan?” He started slowly, voice filled with frank confusion.

"Oh no..." Yamaguchi looked down at his feet, and as he blinked, drops of tear started to roll down his cheeks. He raised his hands, watching the way the tears dripped down on them. “It's just that I can’t… I - I can’t do this anymore.”

Oikawa just stood frozen still, unable to move with his hands hanging awkwardly in the air. The inside of his head was screaming _what the fuck just happened_? Did he do something wrong? Did he say _something wrong?_

Yamaguchi used the heel of his palms to wipe his tears before finally closing them on his face as he sobbed loudly into his hands. Oikawa stared in horror and bewilderment, but eventually he scooted closer, grabbing Yamaguchi’s shaky shoulders.

“Yama… Yamaguchi? What’s wrong?” Seeing someone cry in front of him wasn’t something unusual, but usually _girls_ don’t cry after a perfect date. Do guys usually cry though? He had no fucking clue.

Yamaguchi didn’t stop crying; he didn’t lift his face either. “I’m sorry – I’m really sorry, Oikawa-san,” He sobbed, his words were barely audible. Oikawa bit his lips in concern. He’s so thoroughly fucked if the agency ever finds out about this – but first of all, he needed to know what caused Yamaguchi – his kind and bright Yamaguchi – to bawl his eyes out like this.

“You really don’t need to apologize, just tell me – “

“I – I don’t even know what I did wrong,” Yamaguchi wailed and sniffed. “All I ever did w – was stay beside him. I’ve always do what he wanted me to do. I thought… I always thought we were happy.”

Yamaguchi’s cry was swept by the wind, but somehow it echoed inside of Oikawa’s head, making his jaws clenched. He was irritated, not sure by what, just simply irritated. He knew where Yamaguchi was getting at, however he had no other choice but to listen.

“I’ve stayed… for years, I’ve stayed for seven years, just to be thrown away in a day.” The shorter guy coughed into his hand. “He didn’t even tell me why… He just _did_. And the worst part is – I still love him. I _really_ do.”

Oikawa crouched down and slowly shed Yamaguchi’s hands away from his face. He looked horrible; face all scrunched up, with tears everywhere and his bottom lip starting to bleed from him biting it too hard. Without a word and ignoring the buzzing of timer in his jeans pocket, Oikawa wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi, pulling the boy into a hug. He was stiff as a rock at first; his whole body was resisting, but then he gradually relaxed, letting his face fell into Oikawa’s shoulder, burying it there.

“Have you calmed down?” Oikawa asked after a while, his hand moving in a gentle circle on the small of Yamaguchi’s back. Yamaguchi nodded, though Oikawa could still hear him sniffling and hiccupping.

“I’m – I’m sorry.” He murmured softly, his voice rough and wet.

“There’s no need.” Oikawa assured him. He could feel the rage slowly leaving his body, replaced with a gentle wave of affection he wasn’t particularly familiar of.

Yamaguchi let out a shaky breath. “This date was… _Tsukki_ was supposed to be here. He had always wanted to watch Jurassic World – enthusiastic even. And then we were supposed to buy a whole box of Strawberry Shortcake, even though we both know we wouldn’t be able to finish it all,” He mumbled, slowly drawing himself back from the hug. “I thought I should at least… go on a date Tsukki was so looking forward to and…” He trailed off, blinking away the water in his eyes.

“I see,” Oikawa eyed him concernedly, mouth pulled into a thin line. He knew everything would eventually unravel, the only problem was he thought it would hurt less. “It all makes sense now.”

Yamaguchi grinned regretfully at him, even though his face was flushed and eyes were swollen. “That’s why I’m apologizing.”

Oikawa heaved a sigh. Using his free hand, he wiped the trail of tears underneath Yamaguchi eyes, tracing the constellations on his skin. “From what I heard, this Tsukki guy doesn’t deserve you. At all.”

Yamaguchi’s expression was still dark, but he forced up a smile, and for Oikawa, it was better than nothing at all. “If only you’d tell me that ten years ago, then maybe I wouldn’t have fallen so deep.” He jested. His gaze was soft and subtle, with eyes gleaming like stars in the night. And for the first time in his life, Oikawa had wanted to kiss him. To kiss a _guy_ two years younger than him, who was far from his ideal type with an average look.

Oikawa leaned in closer until their noses were barely touching.

So he did.

He kissed the freckles right under Yamaguchi’s right eye tenderly, trying to tell him that _it’s alright_ , _everything_ _is going to be fine because you’re strong and I believe in you._

When Oikawa pulled back, Yamaguchi was staring at him in awe, and Oikawa would like to think that the way his face glowed red was because of him and no one else.

 

* * *

 

 

“Give me your phone,” Oikawa asked once they were inside a cab back to the city.

Yamaguchi hesitantly pulled his phone out of his pocket before giving it to Oikawa with slight cautiousness. Oikawa cradled the phone in his hand before typing out a number – _his_ number. Not his working one, just his personal number he used with his friends and family. He saved it as _Tooru-kun_ before giving it back to Yamaguchi with a triumphant smile.

Yamaguchi stared at his phone blankly before he finally spoke. “Won’t you be yelled at if the company finds out?”

“They won’t.” Oikawa said casually, giving the boy a shrug. As he watched a smile bloomed on Yamaguchi’s face, he added, “And our next date would be free with no time limit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep on writing series even though i still have 2 unfinished ones ehheheh  
> complain abt tsukkiyama to me on [tumblr](http://tooru-oikawhy.tumblr.com)
> 
> do u guys like pain? bc i do


End file.
